


Smells Divine

by IshoMoogoo



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, POV First Person, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshoMoogoo/pseuds/IshoMoogoo
Summary: Daisuke is a sheltered kitsune hanyou who is forced by his eccentric mother to go to a demon school. as soon as he gets there, he is chased by half the student body. Then Dark claims Dai as his. as roommates, they need to figure out what they really mean to each other, or if they want nothing to do with each other.





	1. Beginnings Can Be Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> just be warned that i use a lot of japanese honorifics and some words in this fic. translations provided next chapter.
> 
> this story is a rewrite of an old, unfinished fic from ff. i don't know how much of it is being retconned, so check the notes for warnings instead of the tags. also, i read this manga online, and that particular translation called the little bunny With instead of Wiz, and i kind of stuck with it. it'll probably be confusing but my brain refuses to use anything different now.
> 
> this fic holds a special place in my heart and i would really appreciate some feedback on it. if you want to read the original fic, you can go here https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6102851/1/SD-old-ver
> 
> Again, i really appreciate comments, criticism, and suggestions, so feel free to voice them to me.

Things are fuzzy and warm, making me feel like I’m floating on large, soft cotton balls. I hum and snuggle into the one that head is laying on, enjoying the soft glow of the surrounding light. A pleasant scent wafts up from the fluffy cotton, and I blissfully sigh. How perfect.

"Dai-chan! Get up! It's your first day, you don't want to be late do you?"

I groan and pry my eyes open, feeling the grit in them crackle. Why!? Why did I have to be woken up like that!? I scowl and roll over, shoving my face into my white, squishy pillow. If I deprive myself of enough oxygen, I can pass out and go back to cotton land. Which is now my new favourite place. I’m sorry backyard hammock, you’ve been replaced.

"DAISUKE! I know you heard me!"

"Dear Kami, I’m up!"

There is silence once more, and I slither out of bed and onto the floor. I shudder from the sudden change in temperature, and hug myself to try and combat the chill. What did I need to do again? Oh yeah, get ready for school. I get up and wobble over to my closet, my tail swishing back and forth to help keep my balance. I pull my uniform off the hanger, and drape it over my arm.

I blearily head out into the hall towards the bathroom, wanting to take a shower first. I close and lock the door after turning on the lights and fan. Oh good, there’s already a towel in here. I place my uniform on the sink counter, and pad over to the shower. I turn on the water, setting it to my preferred temperature, and undress while I wait for it to warm up. I toss my pajamas in the hamper, and go over to the now steaming shower.

Once my hair is completely soaked, I grab my scentless shampoo. Well, it’s not _completely_ scentless, but it doesn’t offend my senses like most scented ones do. I gently massage it onto my scalp, making sure not to get any soap or water in my ears. The last time I did that, Kaa-san decided to hang me upside-down to get it all out. I was ten when that happened, and I made sure never to let it happen again. I shudder from the memory and press them against my scalp. I then tilt my face up into the spray, effectively getting all the foam out of my spiky hair with out incident.

The uniform itself isn’t very complicated or special looking. It mostly consists of khakis and a white dress shirt with red stripes on the collar. The winter version has a long sleeved shirt and a beige jacket, but it’s still pretty simple looking. Not that I have much else to compare it to really. Well, other than Anime, I don’t think that’s a really good comparison for real life.

I head back to my room, and grab my book bag and a grey hat. The human population doesn't know of the existence of yokai, so we have to be discreet whenever we out into public. Because of that, I have to hide my ears and tail whenever possible. I’m no good at transforming my ears, so I generally wear a hat in public.

I swing the bag over my shoulder and heave out a sigh. Why did Kaa-san have to start sending me to school? I like being home schooled, I don’t see why that has to change for high-school. Even if this school is exclusively for demons, I just won't fit in. I’m a hanyou, born to a taboo relationship between human and yokai. Well, it is according to Ojii-san. Kaa-san got really mad at him when he said it, and moved us away from the rest of the clan soon after. She tried to tell me he was wrong and narrow minded, but it’s hard to convince me otherwise when she couldn’t even tell me why Tou-san isn’t around.

Even if they ignored the fact that I’m not a pure blood, I have no idea how to relate to anyone my own age. I was home schooled, I’ve never even met someone my age! And on top of that, school started two months ago. So I’ll be behind, as well as a social outcast.

I sigh again and head down for some breakfast. I don’t need her coming up after me, that never ends well. I set my bag and hat near the garage door, and head through the dining room and into the kitchen. Kaa-san beams at me from the counter and hands me a plate of eggs and toast.

"Oh Dai-chan, you look darling in that uniform!"

She says this while squeezing and rubbing my cheeks, making me blush. I look down and grumble at my plate. Why does she always have to do that? She turns back towards the counter and starts putting things away.

“Now eat quickly, we’ve got to go soon if you want to get there on time.”

I head out to the dining room and quickly eat the warm gooey eggs and crunchy toast, savoring my last bit of home. The school has dorms that I’ll be living in during the week, so I’ll be even further out of my element than I would be otherwise. I’m just glad I got everything packed last night and into the car, so I don’t have to be in a huge rush to get out the door.

Once I finish eating, I put my dishes in the dishwasher. I then wait for Kaa-san by the garage door, shouldering my bag and putting on my hat. I adjust it a bit, trying to make my ears comfortable, but give up after a while. I’m not going to be wearing it for long anyway. Kaa-san appears a moment later, keys in hand,and we head out to the car. Maybe the car will break down on the way and I won’t have to go. Oh, if only.

* * *

 

 

Contrary to my wishes, we get to the school building in about 20 minutes. The campus is separated from the rest of the city by a massive fence and a large set of gates, which Kaa-san drives through. She keeps driving, until we reach a set of buildings that are a bit separate from the rest. The campus itself is rather large, and I take a moment just to look around and take it all in. I eventually take a deep breath and get out. Kaa-san is already waiting for me, with my suitcase sitting next to her on the sidewalk. I look up at her, feeling a little on edge. She gets a wistful look on her face, and then pulls me into a crushing hug.

"Oh my little kit, growing up so fast! I hope you have a good time. I'll be back to pick you up at the end of the week, so try to do your best ok? Just remember that Kaa-san loves you!"

I pout as she pulls away and gets back into the car. We wave at each other for a bit, before she puts the car in gear and drives off. I take a deep breath in, let it out without crying, and turn towards the building. Kaa-san said she was dropping me off at the dorms, so I just need to find out which one is mine. After wandering around for a bit, I manage to find dorm B behind two other dorm buildings. It seems there are four dorm buildings, lettered from A to D, with A being closest to the actual school and D next to the road.

I pull open one of the glass doors, and walk into the large brick building. I need to find the dorm supervisors office, drop off my luggage, and then go to the deans’ office for my schedule. Thankfully the super’s office is right next to the entrance, so I don’t have to go very far. Before I can knock on the thick wooden door, it slams open.

A very angry, purple haired boy storms out and brushes past me. I grunt as his shoulder hits mine, but he doesn’t even slow down or apologize! I rub my shoulder and scowl at the boys uniformed back, until the sound of a clearing throat catches my attention. I flush and nervously look back towards the still open door to see a man looking down at me. The man, who I assume is the dorm supervisor, smiles at me and holds out his hand for me to shake. I take it tentatively, after putting my suitcase down, and he gives it one good shake before letting go. The man looks nice enough, if dressed a bit casually for a teacher.

"Niwa Daisuke?"

I nod and let my arm hang by my side.

"Good, just let me grab your bag and I'll take it to your room. I already have your schedule here, so you don’t have to find the office just yet. Do you need directions to your first class?”

The man pulls a folded piece of paper out of his trouser pocket and hands it to me. I take the paper and look at the first line of the chart.

“Um, yes? D-do you have a map or something I can use?”

“Yeah, hang on. It’s in here somewhere.”

The man walks back into the office, leaving me to stand awkwardly in the hall. I look around nervously, ears twitching under my hat whenever I hear a drawer open or hear the man curse. Soon, I hear a muffled shout of triumph and the door opens again. The man looks absurdly pleased with himself as he holds out another piece of paper to me.

“Here, finally found it. The name's Atsushi by the way.”

He picks up my large suitcase after I take the map, and then snatches my hat off of my head. I blink up at him, bewildered. He smiles at me again and waves the hat back and forth.

“You can’t have hats on indoors, it’s rude. You also don’t need to hide yourself on campus, there are wards and stuff.”

He attaches the hat to the handle of my suitcase and turns towards one of the staircases. He gets a few steps, before he suddenly stops and turns back towards me.

“Oh, I can give you a tour of the dorms later, along with your key. Just hit me up on one of your breaks or after school. I’m usually in my office. See you later!”

I blink a couple more times as Atsushi-sensei disappears up the left staircase. I quickly shake my head and look down at the map and my schedule again. Right. Gotta go to the main building, where I have home room in 1-C. I look at my watch and then rush out the door. Class is starting soon, if I hurry I can make it on time.

 


	2. First Impressions Even More So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think the title covers it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got this out. was kinda busy with work and other fics, but here's the second chapter
> 
> also, i just skimmed this for errors, so let me know if you find one or if something doesn't make sense

**Dark**

I make my way to my seat, and flop into it angrily. How dare that guy give me a roommate! I fought long and hard for a room all to myself. Now this new kid shows up at the last minuet, and it happens that the only room left was mine? I don't think so. The first chance I get, I'm giving that ass a piece of my mind!

I'm still fuming silently when Takeshi-kun sits down in the chair to my left, and pokes my arm. I switch my glare to him, making him wince slightly.

"So, uh, what did the dorm supervisor say? You look mad enough to gut somebody."

"That bastard put some new kid in my room."

"Well that's not tha-"

The teacher suddenly walks into the room, cutting off the rest of his sentence. He's lucky. If he had continued, then I would've made it so he couldn't have children. The teacher clears his throat, grabbing the rest of the rooms' attention. My nose twitches, and I notice a faint, but pleasing scent wafting from the door. I’m not the only who smells it, since Takeshi-kun and a few others start sniffing the air openly.

"As you all may have heard, we have a transfer student. I hope you all treat him well. You may come in now."

A short, scrawny, redheaded kid comes into the room. The faint scent I caught earlier skyrockets, practically crippling half the class. It's all I can do to resist the urge to stake my claim right then and there. The kid looks around the room nervously, eyes never staying in one place for long.

"This is Niwa Daisuke-kun. Would you mind telling them a little bit about yourself?"

Dai-chan shyly turns towards the class, his red eyes finally settling on the floor. His ears are pinned against his hair, and both his hands are clutching at the hem of his wrinkled shirt. His entire demeanor screams uke, which makes the room fill with the dank smell of arousal. The teacher coughs quietly, his scent flaring out in warning. I'm going to have to deal with this, otherwise someone else will make a move on him once class lets out.

"Um, well, I’m new in town, and I like painting, video games, and reading?"

He says the last thing like a question, desperately looking up at the exasperated teacher. He can probably feel the tension in the room, and is getting scared. Poor little uke, he's blushing the colour of his hair. I think he's a kitsune, judging by his scent and ears. His scent is a bit off though, it smells a bit human.

That’s odd, human’s usually have a sour note to them. Well, at least to me they do. I know some yokai find them appetizing, and they usually say they smell amazing. The teacher sighs and nods at the newbie, giving him a gentle look. He then gives a stern look towards the room, making some people avert their gaze.

"Niwa-kun here is a hanyou. His mother is a kitsune, and his father a human. Again, please treat him well.”

He looks back down at the still cowering boy. My fingers twitch, and I shift around in my seat. My instincts are screaming at me to do something. Fucking get on with the class already! I want to assert my claim, and put these morons in their place!

“You may sit next to Mousy Dark-kun. Mousy-kun, will you please raise your hand?"

I eagerly raise it up into the air, and the timid fox walks towards me. His scent gets even stronger the closer he gets, and I take a moment to glare at the others around me who were showing more than just curiosity for our new classmate. I almost can't believe I'm going to be sharing a room with this guy, I hope he's into men. Well, there’ll be plenty of time to figure that out once I stake my claim.

The walking sex hormone finally sits in the seat on my right, and I do my best to smile pleasantly at him. He only gives me a shaky glance before completely focusing on the teacher, never really returning or even acknowledging the gesture. That’s ok, I can just talk to him in the break between classes. Hopefully he’ll have calmed down by then.

* * *

 

 

**Daisuke**

I try to listen to Ishida-sensei, and ignore all of the tension around me, but that proves near impossible. I may not be able to smell exact emotions, but I can still scent the tension in the air. And don’t even get me started on the stares boring into me on all sides.

I knew it was a bad idea to come here. What was Kaa-san thinking? She should've known that the entire population of students would hate my very presence, just because Tou-san is human. The moment the bell rings, I'm running for the dorms. Screw next period, I’m skipping it.

After thirty grueling minutes of droning lectures and pointed stares, the bell finally rings. I quickly grab my stuff and bolt out the door, not wanting to stick around for whatever inexplicable horrors the other students have in store for me. I make it out into the hall and turn in the direction of the exit, trying to not outright run for it. That would probably just get me in trouble with the teachers.

"Hey, kid! Wait!"

I don’t slow my pace, but I do turn my head in curiosity. No sooner than I do, I get suddenly tackled. I squawk and struggle, but the guy just pins me down without much difficulty. I fearfully look up at the boy, who’s straddling me now, hips just above my navel. He's smiling down at me, but he has this predatory look in his eyes. I whimper in fear, much to my chagrin. I knew it was going to happen, but I really didn’t want to get beaten up on my first day.

He then does something rather unexpected. Instead of hitting me or saying mean things, he leans down and nuzzles my neck, inhaling my scent. What’s he doing? I try harder to get him off of me, struggling underneath his heavy form, but to no avail. The boy leans back, a disgruntled look on his face.

"Oh quit your squirming! Though it is a bit hot. Daisuke-kun was it? You smell fantastic. Do you want to-"

"Hey! No fair! Making the first move!"

Another guy yanks him off of me, and shoves him to the ground some distance away. The fuck is going on!? I’m not sure what exactly he was going to ask of me, but I don’t plan on sticking around to find out. I bolt up off the floor and start running again, leaving my book bag behind. I’ll try to retrieve it later, getting away takes priority.

"Hey! Come back! We weren't done!"

Like _hell_ I will! I run faster, trying to get away from the sound of pounding feet that seems to be getting louder. I look over my shoulder, and see that a whole mob is now chasing after me. What did I do?! Are they all after the same thing?

I bolt around a corner, and suddenly get yanked into an empty classroom. The door slams closed behind me and freezes over, stalling the assailing crowd for a moment. I look at my possible savior or nightmare, gasping for breath. Dear Kami I’m out of shape. The other person is a boy, who has ice blue hair and eyes. Judging by the absolutely bored expression on his face despite the circumstances, he’s probably the broody, silent type of character. He looks me over, stoically raising a brow.

"What did you do to make so many people come after you?"

"I don't know!"

He blinks, then leans over and sniffs at me. I scowl at him as he leans back, still looking nonplussed.

"Hmmm, it’s probably because of your smell."

“What?”

I look at him, confused. What does that have to do with it? Wait, that one guy earlier said I smelled 'fantastic'. Is something about my scent riling people up? Why? And how? No one’s ever said something about it before. Well, I’ve only ever lived near family, so I guess I wouldn’t really know about something like that.

The blue haired boy nods at my changing expressions, likely content that I was figuring it out myself, and looks back towards the door. I do the same, wondering why the pounding and shouting has stopped. The boy unfreezes the door, and we both cautiously peek outside. From what I can make out, the entire crowd that was chasing me has resorted to fighting with each other. Blue Hair huffs in what sounds like amusement, and silently closes the door.

"Looks like you’re popular, to get them to go as far as fighting each other for you. Maybe you should sneak out the window and let them calm down."

I nod and rush for the window, ignoring the popular comment. I fumble with the latch, but manage to open it just as the door slams open again. I jump up onto the windowsill, preparing to hop onto the grass outside, when I'm grabbed around the waist and lifted up.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to see who won?"

I look up to see that purple haired kid I sat next to in class. Mousy-kun, I think his name was. Wait, won?

* * *

 

 

**Dark**

The bell rings, and Dai-chan zips out the door before I can even talk to him. Guess the tension was too much for him to handle, if he’s running away. He’s probably planning on skipping, since he’s taken all his stuff with him.

I slowly stand up and saunter after the red headed boy, as well as the others who decided to chase after him. I walk into the hallway and slowly follow the growing mob, pausing to scoop up Dai-chan's discarded bag. Probably dropped it in all the commotion. Knowing this lot, they'll eventually give up on chasing him and start competing to see who deserves to have him.

That's how we demons are. If there’s something, or in this case someone, we want, we instinctively rush to stake our claim so no one else can take it. We’ll fight anyone who tries to move in on our territory. In this case, it's the right to court Daisuke. Since everyone who goes to school here is a demon, there are rules to help moderate any conflicts that may arise. Usually that just means that there’s a teacher present to ensure that no one gets seriously hurt, and to make sure that there aren’t any follow up fights. If you lose, you lose. Do overs are rarely allowed.

I walk around the corner and, lo and behold, they’re all squabbling amongst themselves. Our teacher, who likely saw this coming, is standing irritatedly to the side, well away from the chaos. I wave cheerily at him, and jump into the fray, beating the ever-loving crap out of the any who are still fighting. Once declared the victor, I take a whiff of the air, trying to find where Dai-chan ran off to.

I find that it leads to a nearby classroom, and I roughly slam the door open in my excitement, accidentally hitting some blue haired kid in the face. I murmur an apology while looking around the room. I see Dai-chan trying to escape out the window, and smile. Isn't he funny. I go up behind him and snake my arm around his waist, lifting him off the windowsill, negating his attempt at escape.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to see who won?"

He looks up at me with his large, adorable red eyes. He then gives a confused frown once he processes my words. I smile down at him, excitement buzzing through my body.

"What?"

"I said that I won. Do you know what that means?"

He shakes his head, still confused. His ears start lowering closer to his skull.

"You were sheltered as a kid weren't you?"

He pouts at me, and I just laugh and continue.

"Well, since everyone was fighting to see who would get you, and seeing that I won, it means that you are now mine."

"WHAT?"

My smile falters at his angry and scared expression, did I say something wrong? He suddenly bites me, and I drop him to cradle my now bleeding arm. He springs up and pounces out the window head first. Motherfucker! He has some sharp teeth! I hear quiet laughter behind me, and I turn to see the kid I hit in the face. I scowl at him while he continues to laugh behind his fist.

"Oh shut up! Who're you anyway?"

He calms down at that, his face going placid. There’s still an infuriating spark of mirth in his eyes though.

"It's Hiwatari Satoshi, and I think it's going to take a bit more than winning a fight to make him yours."

I growl and swing at him, my arm having already healed. He just scoffs and, before my fist can connect with his face, morphs into a freezing blizzard and blows out the window Dai-chan escaped through. Fucking Ice demon. Oh well, Dai-chan and I are roommates, so I'll be able to get to know him better tonight if he decides to skip the rest of the day. With that in mind, I exit the room and head back to the classroom, along with the other students who’re slowly getting back up and heading back under the watchful gaze of the teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark has zero tact, or chill
> 
> i also originally wrote this long before a/b/o was a thing, so that's not a thing here. just so ya know
> 
> almost forgot about the translations. if it isn't obvious, or if you aren't a total dork like me, -chan -san -kun etc are honorifics and can loosely translate to mr or ms. they usually just indicate respect/ familiarity though, and the absence of such words can be rather rude if excluded without permission.
> 
> sensei is usually used to refer to teachers or doctors
> 
> kitsune is a fox demon, known for transforming and stuff
> 
> kami is this context really should have a -sama after it, since it refers to god instead of hair or paper, but i didn't feel it flowed right.
> 
> Kaa-san is mum
> 
> Ojii-san is grandfather
> 
> tou-san is dad
> 
> yokai is demon
> 
> hanyou is a half demon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't update quickly. I have ADD and that makes it hard to focus on one thing for long periods of time. there not being a lot of D.N. Angel fics doesn't help keep me focused or motivated either.


End file.
